Tamar
Tamar is a female Toa of Water, and was previously a native of Tetra Nui. History Early Life Tamar was created by the Great Beings as a Ga-Matoran. She worked on the Mata Nui robot until it was finished, and then was placed in the city of Tetra Nui, an area she had helped construct. During her years in Tetra Nui, Tamar went through multiple jobs. At first, she tried being a teacher (which was the norm for most Ga-Matoran), but this job ended in failure when she found out some of the students knew more than she did. Afterwards, Tamar tried out fishing, but Vortixx running the commercial fishing industry had her shut down less than a month after she started. Tamar then became an explorer, surveying lands outside of the main city for the wealthy Vortixx to build on. This became her permanent job. Becoming a Toa While working on a land survey for a Vortixx named Roodaka, Tamar discovered a lone Toa of fire out in the forest. The Toa was looking for his teammate, who he had been separated from after a fight with an infected Rahi. The two eventually found the Toa, the Toa of Fire commended Tamar for her abilities, saying that she "had the true spirit of a Toa", and gave the Matoran a Toa Stone he was carrying as a gift. He then departed to find his teammate. Tamar had no idea what the strange stone was, but she kept it. She thought that it could of had value to a Vortixx jeweler in the financial district. One night, while passing by the only suva in Tetra Nui, Tamar had the funniest feeling that she should place the strange stone in the shrine. She pulled out the Toa Stone, which had changed from a fiery red color to a watery blue. The suva began to glow brilliantly as she placed the object in a slot on the suva's side. Suddenly, there was a violent flash, and where once stood a matoran, there stood a Toa. Toa Personality Tamar is kind, caring, and compassionate. She loves the water, and often cannot be brought away from it. She also is very curious and likes to take risks. She once crawled into a doom viper nest to see what it looked like (the memory of the event she has yet to forget). Her affinity for exploring has often helped her with scouting out positions for Toa teams that have her along. Abilities and Traits Tamar is fast and agile. She often was a scout for other Toa groups that she had joined over the years. She was an expert at stealth as well, and could easily silence her footsteps and blend in with an aquatic environment. Like all Toa of water, Tamar has the power to control water, rain, and tides, and can create a water nova blast. These powers are channeled through her Hydro Staff. She also has the ability to turn invisible when in water. Mask and Tools Tamar wears a Great Mask of Regeneration, which allows her to regenerate both living organisms and artificial structures. She carries a Hydro Staff, which she can channel her power of tides and the storm through. The staff is made of protosteel, while the tip is simply suspended liquid water. She also has a satchel which can hold almost anything she can find on her explorations. Appearances *BIONICLE: Freelancer (First Appearance) Trivia *She is named after a daughter of the biblical king David. *She was originally going to be a rebuild of Toa Mata Gali. *Tamar and Tali look similar because Tali was the first female Toa she had ever seen, and since Toa forms are decided on what the Matoran thinks a Toa will look like, her Toa form was similar to Tali's. Category:Toa